Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to display technology, and more particularly, to a method and device for generating graphical user interface for displaying.
Description of the Related Art
Graphical User Interface (hereinafter referred to as GUI) refers to graphical-displayed user interface. Generation of the GUI can give users better visual enjoyment.
Currently, displaying of a GUI on the screen can be achieved by first drawing a plurality of windows, and then drawing, by a graphic processing unit (hereinafter referred to as GPU), pictures into the plurality of windows, followed by composing the windows drawing with the pictures in the buffers by using the composition ability of the GPU, and finally displaying the GUI on the screen through the on screen display (OSD).
In currently existing technologies, as the GPU not only draws the pictures but also composes them and single buffer is utilized to achieve the composition of the plurality of windows drawing with the pictures, the GPU may have the low efficiency for processing the pictures, resulting in rapidly dropping in the frame rate of displaying the GUI such that the human eyes cannot see a coherent and smooth screen on the display.